


First Love

by aislesparfait



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislesparfait/pseuds/aislesparfait
Summary: They met as children, and fought and hated each other until they hit puberty and started to realize that they fell in love along the way. Thor is this close to confessing his feelings to Loki; then he finds out that Loki’s family has moved halfway across the world.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kat28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/gifts).



> Here's my fic for the thorki valentines 2018 exchange event. I originally uploaded it on tumblr with a drawing but am only now uploading on here as well. Special thanks to Purpledragon6 for being my beta reader!  
> original post : https://captainsheepie.tumblr.com/post/170864126813/first-love

As children they had constantly fought with one another. Mostly yelling matches and biting. You would almost say that they hated each other. Thor always had the bad habit of teasing Loki the most and constantly picked on him. Pointing out any flaw on his clothes, his hair, just about anything he could point out to him. It was cruel, but in truth, he was more so jealous of Loki’s best friend Amora. 

She stuck around Loki constantly. Always stealing away any and all of Loki’s time and attention. Of course, being as they were only children then, Thor didn’t know any better to express his feelings. Thus he had deemed early on that the only way to get attention was in unfavorable ways. 

It started small. The little blonde would throw anything and everything at the raven haired boy. Obviously, Loki was not fond of this method of attention grabbing. It often resulted in toys being tossed back at him.

The teachers made sure that this nonsense stopped. Though, they did not halt the attempts to gain Loki’s favor. That same afternoon, Thor tried again during nap time in school. Thor wanted to nap near Loki, but was afraid of disrupting the other children who were already fast asleep. So sneakily, he crept closer towards Loki and put his poorly thought through plan into motion.

After nap time was over, Loki had awoken to Thor nearly crushing him in a happy hug. Thor was then rudely awoken by a slap to the face.  
.

By Elementary school, Loki grew annoyed with Thor and his antics. Obvious to the fact that Thor just didn’t know how else to gain his attention or to properly interact with him. No communication between them only made it seem clear to Loki that Thor was only seeking to bully him. Or at least that's what Thor had figured.

Desperate, he went to his friend Sif for advise.

“Why not prank him? Everyone loves pranks!” She suggested. 

“Pranks?” Thor asked. “Like what kind of prank?”

“Just a silly one! Like handcuffs he can slip out of easy. Like that!” Thor liked the idea and decided on handcuffing Loki as if they were playing cops and robbers at recess.

Unfortunately, Thor had frozen up after handcuffing Loki. He was meant to tell him about the part where he wanted to play cops and robbers for real, and just simply wait for Loki to figure out that the cuffs were fake- but ended up saying something completely different. 

“I have the key and I’m going to run off with them!” Thor shouted as he ran from the detained boy.

“Ugh! Thor, where are you going?! Let me go!” Loki chased after him. 

The two children were seen running down all the way near the beach. Many of their friends and peers laughed watching the two running after one another. 

“I’m throwing them into the ocean!” Thor teased, pretending to throw the key in.

“No! Don’t do that!” Loki scowled. He lunged and tackled Thor. The two wrestled with one another for quite a while until Thor’s mother came in to break up the scene. Frigga separated the two.

“Now Thor, that’s no way to play with your friend!” Frigga scolded Thor. She took the key from him and unlocked Loki from the restraints on his wrists. “I’m sorry about him. He doesn’t know how to play with others properly just yet.”

Loki rubbed his wrists and sighed. “It’s alright, he isn’t my friend.” He marched away angrily, not even looking back at either of the two.   
.

The two had gone their separate ways, refusing to acknowledge one another or even look each other in the eye. However, it wasn’t until the end of their elementary years did the two start finally getting along. In a sense. All it took was an envelope with a heart on it had been placed on Loki’s desk.   
Curiously, Loki had opened it, to which had been scrawled in cursive:

“Loki, please meet me in the forest nearby our homes after school. -Thor”

Despite the fact the two now relatively got along, Loki would typically throw away the note and ignore it. The fact that Thor had taken the time to write a handwritten note, along with actually using cursive, and nicely, he might add, made him decide against it.   
After class had ended, Loki went into the forest near Thor and his home promptly as asked. There, Thor was turned around, hiding something in front of him. 

“I’m here?” Loki coughed, awkwardly.

The blond turned around, but he moved his arms and hands in order to hide the item he was holding. “Loki! I thought you wouldn’t come.” 

Loki chuckled. “Well I almost didn’t. But I can’t refuse a nicely handwritten note. Especially if it’s in neat penmanship and in cursive.” 

Thor beamed high happily. All those nights practicing letters, then words with Frigga had finally paid off. 

“So what did you need me to come here for?” Loki inquired.

Thor raised his hands and placed a flower crown on his head. Loki raised an eyebrow and Thor took it as a sign to explain.

“I made you a gift. I hope you like it..” Thor answered, smiling. A blush formed on Loki’s face and began stuttering, seemingly unable to find words to respond with. 

“I’m sorry for all those years I teased and bullied you.” Thor apologized, feeling nervousness in his gut. “It’s just that I-” 

Loki shook his head and smiled. “It’s all in the past. Don’t worry about it. You didn’t have to do this to say sorry to me, you know”

“Yeah, but actually, I did this because-” Thor was cut off from Loki’s hand in front of him.

“Oh sorry, I need to get going… Dad asked me to come home right away today.” Loki turned around and started heading home. Thor felt his heart sinking. “Thanks for the gift!”  
.

He was supposed to confess his feelings to Loki. Thor felt empty handed returning home. His silence earned him concerned from Frigga around the table for dinner.

“Honey, what’s wrong? Did you and Loki fight again?” she asked, placing an hand on his arm.

“No. We didn’t fight. We don’t fight anymore.” Thor shook his head slowly. “Then what happened?” He got up from the table and pushed his chair in. “I simply can't eat tonight. I’ll just head up to my room…” 

“Okay sweetie. Good night! Sleep well!”

“I will…” A lie. Thor could not sleep easy that night. He was so ready to confess his feelings then and there. After much tossing and turning, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to try again the next day.  
.

Frigga dropped him off to school that morning. “Sweetheart, whatever happened between you and Loki, I hope you both find a way to fix it.” She told him, before letting him leave the car.

“Don’t worry mom! I’ll be sure to fix it today!” Thor smiled. A minor setback would not stop him from confessing to his long time crush. He stopped briefly when he found Amora, sobbing in her own desk.

Gently, Thor shook her. “What’s wrong Amora?” She sniffed and wiped her tears off slowly. 

“Loki…” His blue eyes widened and he went in search of Loki.

Loki was on the playground, on the swings looking lost in thought. He looked distraught and like he didn't want to talk to anyone at all. 

“What's happened to him?” Thor asked.

“He's moving away.” She sniffed, wiping her eyes again. “H-He says it's okay to talk to him though, if you wanted to.”

Thor nodded and hurriedly made his way over to Loki and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. “Hey, so uh… I heard you’re moving away?” 

The swing stopped briefly as Loki stood up. “Yeah, my dad just told me we’re moving away to Norway tomorrow.” 

Norway. Halfway across the world. The sinking feeling in his gut returned to Thor. He couldn’t believe it. 

“I’ll be gone by tonight. But I want to say thanks for being my friend. I’m sorry we used to fight a lot.” 

It was impossible for Thor to respond properly. All he could do was nod and keep quiet. He felt it was as if the world would not allow him to get closer to Loki at all. At the very least, he hoped Loki would remember or even keep the gift he had made for him. Nothing could comfort him that night. Not even his mother's leftovers or her badgering.

It felt like nothing would be okay again.  
.  
.  
.

Years past, and Thor had refused to fall for another person. Even when he and his fellow peers had been growing up. Thor had grown much muscle, finding a love for lacrosse and spending much time working out in his free time. He had gained many admirers, especially from females. Of course, in truth, he had only picked up these hobbies to try to distract him from the reality of losing Loki. Although Loki had something to remind him of Thor, he didn’t. Just the memories and a missing confession. 

He ended up befriending Amora, as he felt it was the closest thing he had to any reminiscence of Loki. It didn’t take long for Amora to find out about his crush. Thor had been too obvious, nearly wanting to talk about Loki or bringing him up in conversation.

Their Sophomore year of high school had gone by smoothly, and it got better when Thor received a pleasant surprise. 

Amora jabbed Thor in the rib to wake him up in home room. “Hey, wake up. There’s a new student in the school today.” 

Thor rolled his eyes and groaned. “If he’s that handsome, why not just go over to him and flirt already?” 

Amora jabbed him again. “I think you’ll like him!” Lies.

The classroom door swung open and Thor grudgingly looked up. Out came a handsome tall raven haired male with a green coat and holding some sort of book. 

Damn, he’s hot, Thor thought. 

“All yours~” Amora winked, as if reading his mind. Thor cleared sat up, and hoped to get the stranger’s attention.

It wasn’t until the stranger stood in front of him did he realize it. This was not stranger. No, this was Loki.

Loki laid his book on Thor’s desk with a smile. “Hey, remember me?” 

How could he not? The once adorable kid had now grown to be handsome and even more breathtaking. Those green eyes of his could easily melt Thor with just one glance.

“Yeah! Oh my goodness… You’re back?!” Thor hoped he would be here to stay. A nod confirmed his wishes. 

“I’m back and here to stay! Hope I didn’t miss out on much…” Amora laughed and moved towards them. “We can catch up during lunch later.” Thor pouted and crossed his arms. 

Thor sat with his fellow lacrosse players at lunch time. He stole a few glances at Loki here and there. 

“Are you going to ask him out or just stare?” Fandral smirked, watching Thor with amusement. 

“I-!” Thor found himself blushing.

He suddenly remembered what he wanted most of all from Loki. Hopefully he wouldn’t be hanging out with Amora or walking home with her today. It felt like an eternity for school to be finished. 

Loki waited by Thor’s locker. 

“Hey. Free today?” He asked casually. 

Thor felt heat rising to his cheeks again, but nodded. “Yeah, I am.” 

“Anyways, want to grab a coffee or something sometime this week? It’s been a while since we last saw each other.” Thor offered.

“Coffee sounds lovely.” Loki smiled. The two walked home together after they had finished chatting. 

“Say, what’s that book of yours?” Thor pondered. Loki handed him the book he had been holding all day long. 

“Oh this? It’s my favorite book of poems. You won’t be able to read it; it’s in Norwegian.” Thor scrunched his nose, but flipped through the pages. 

It was all written in cursive and featured well sketched drawings of vikings and dragons. He couldn’t make out what the text was saying, but it looked beautiful regardless.

“I got it because it reminded me of you..” Loki admitted, feeling a tinge of a blush on his face. 

Thor gasped once he found the page Loki bookmarked. The bookmark was none other than a flower from the flower crown he had made for him when they were younger.

“There’s a section on valkyries and I remembered you mentioning you wanted to be one before.” 

“Loki, I- This is- Thank you…” Thor mumbled out. Once again Loki left him speechless.

Loki chuckled at his sudden stuttering. “So.. What were you going to tell me that day?”

The blond perked up and smiled, remembering the words he would have spoken that day.

“I was going to say, Loki I’m sorry for teasing and bullying you before. But that’s not all.” Thor took a deep breath before continuing. “I like you and I want to go out with you.” 

Loki stared at him in thought. The sinking feeling returned in Thor’s gut, but he had high hopes this time. 

“Of course I’d love to go out with you Thor.” Loki hugged him. “Buy me dinner first, though~” Loki teased with a grin.

Thor hugged him back delicately and laughed. The first time he truly laughed in a long time.

“Of course! My treat.”


End file.
